


I know my ABC's, yet you keep teaching me...

by LHorcrux



Series: Random Fandom Playlists [4]
Category: Out of My Mind - Sharon M. Draper
Genre: Gen, Melanie Martinez - Freeform, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/LHorcrux
Summary: Please Note: Listening to the song(s) embedded in each chapter is the same as watching a youtube video. If you are using cell data, you might wish to wait to listen to this song until you are on wifi. The songs feature the audio, not the music video; This is so that the data required is significantly less.Overall Chapter One Rating: Mature AudiencesThe lyrics featured in the song(s) are appropriate for mature audiences.The images featured in the song(s) are appropriate for mature audiences.Warnings:No Archive Warnings ApplyOther Warnings: profanity, use of a kitchen knife for mild self mutilation in the music video





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Please Note: Listening to the song(s) embedded in each chapter is the same as watching a youtube video. If you are using cell data, you might wish to wait to listen to this song until you are on wifi. The songs feature the audio, not the music video; This is so that the data required is significantly less.**
> 
> Overall Chapter One Rating: Mature Audiences
>     The lyrics featured in the song(s) are appropriate for mature audiences.
>     The images featured in the song(s) are appropriate for mature audiences.
> Warnings: 
>     No Archive Warnings Apply
> 
> Other Warnings: profanity, use of a kitchen knife for mild self mutilation in the music video

Alphabet Boy — Melanie Martinez
    


End file.
